From ancient times men have played games. The traditional cubic die can be used to generate random numbers between 1 and 6. Higher random numbers than 6 cannot be generated. When two die are rolled concurrently numbers between 2 and 12 can be generated--but they are not random. There is a greater probability of rolling a 6 than a 2. Nonetheless, greater variability in outcomes is usually preferred to random outcomes in most games.
In many board games higher values of random numbers are desired. Greater variation, and greater interest can be generated when outcomes are more variable. Equal probability of achieving each outcome is also preferred. What is needed is to simple die which can randomly generate a greater variation of outcomes.